That Moment
by revabhipraya
Summary: It all started with Charlie's sight in the Divination class.


**Disclaimer:** Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.

**Warning:** Canon. Player Character (MC) is a female named Isla Brisbane; Hufflepuff Year 6.

**Summary:** It all started with Charlie's sight in the Divination class.

**That Moment** by revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

Charlie Weasley hates Divination class.

Not because he is bad at it or Professor Trelawney is a complete definition of horror like everyone says, no. He is actually quite good at it―he often imagines himself living with dragon so he has a wide imagination―and Professor Trelawney is actually one of his favorite professor. Well, if Professor Kettleburn and Professor McGonagall are out of options, Charlie would probably choose Trelawney.

(Well, on some conditions, Charlie gets scared on her, but that does not make him hate her.)

He hates Divination class because it always tells or shows something that Charlie does not want to know before that something actually happens. For example, he once saw Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup and it became true. He saw Hagrid secretly bought a beast's egg which was true when he directly check on him. He saw Professor McGonagall giving him detention for missing Quidditch practice which he did―and she did. He also saw Professor Trelawney's evil smirk every time she knew what Charlie saw in the crystal ball, and it happened in every Divination class he attended.

Sadly, those are not the worst. The worst "sight" that Charlie ever saw was him and Isla Brisbane, his best friend―and crush―in Hufflepuff house, were doing something near Hagrid's hut and ... he does not understand why, but they were kissing―a quick kiss, luckily.

Not that Charlie hates what he saw―Merlin's beard, he was kissing his crush!―but why he had to see his future with Isla? Well, he has to admit that he likes seeing it but the "Isla" part? What would she say when Charlie came up to her and said "Hi, Isla! Look, I've just looked into Trelawney's crystall ball and guess what? We were kissing!"? She'd probably get angry or hit him until he gets sent to the hospital wing. Charlie never sees Isla in anger so it would probably be scary.

So don't tell her, says Charlie to himself inside his head. What's hard about keeping secret? If it has to come true, so be it. I just have to make sure that―

"Charlie! What a coincidence!"

"Whoa!" Charlie spontaneously steps backward. He was focusing on his mind too much until he did not realise that he almost bumped into someone. He tries to recognize that someone. Long black hair, big brown eyes covered with black-framed glasses, black and yellow uniform...

Wait.

"Um." Isla pouts her mouth, looking confused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good!" Charlie swiftly straightens his body. "Good, super great, nice, thank you for asking. Where are you heading?"

Isla scrunches her forehead. "The forbidden forest?"

"What?!" Charlie dilates his eyes. "Why?!"

"Because I have a Care of Magical Creatures class?"

This time, it is Charlie's turn on scrunching forehead. "Aren't we in that class together?"

"Well, you did bring the book with you," answers Isla. "So I assume―"

"I did?" Charlie looks down on his right hands. As Isla said, he sees his book of Care of Magical Creatures. "Oh! Right! I did!"

Isla chuckles. She offers her hand and says, "Shall we?"

"Wait." Charlie points on her hand, looking disturbed. "I was supposed to do that."

"Merlin's beard, do you really have to be that demanding?" Isla laughs and places her hand on Charlie's left arm. He looks at her and she replies with a simple sentence, "You insisted."

They laugh and walk together to the forbidden forest. While walking, Charlie is making a conversation with Isla which makes him totally forget about his sight. That is good, actually, because he has an intention to keep it from Isla.

Well ... at least that what he thinks.

.

All students have gathered in the "class" when Charlie and Isla arrived. Professor Kettleburn is already there too, but he has not started the class yet. The one-eyed professor is sitting next to wooden boxes, smiling widely while looking at it.

"What is he doing?" whispers Isla whom apparently, looking at the same thing as Charlie.

"No idea," replies Charlie instantly. "Just ignore him."

Isla nods in agreement.

About three minutes later, Kettleburn stands up and walks towards his students. He stands still and loudly shouts, "Today, we will learn about hippogriffs!"

"Why?" mutters Isla while opening her book page by page. "We learned about them in third year, didn't we?"

Charlie nods, but stays silent. He tries to pay attention to Kettleburn with the same question hanging on his head. Maybe―or maybe not―Kettleburn will explain furtherly.

"You did learn about hippogriffs in your third year as I recall," continues Kettleburn while waving his left hand up and down. Charlie was right; Kettleburn does answer. "So of course, you won't find the explanation in your sixth year book."

Isla scrunches. She looks at Kettleburn with a curious look.

"Today, we won't discuss or learn anything new about hippogriffs." Kettleburn chuckles happily. "Instead, we'll interact directly with them!"

"Wait, what?"

That response is said by almost all students in the class. Most students are shocked, of course, but Charlie is not one of them. On the contrary, he stares at Isla with a wide grin and bright eyes. Isla chuckles when she realizes his expression and says, "A training before dragons, right?"

Enthusiastically, Charlie nods. "Totally!"

Kettleburn asks some students to follow him deeper into the forest to meet the hippogriffs. He also asks some other students to collect dead ferrets—which are the hippogriffs' diet—and some to stay still. They will meet the hippogriffs by turn since there are only five hippogriffs to be practiced by more than twenty students.

Charlie and Isla, accidentally, have to collect dead ferrets. The other students who get the same task are Merula and Ismelda. Since both Charlie and Isla know that Merula and Ismelda will not want to go with them, they stick together to find the dead ferrets.

"Does Professor Kettleburn think that dead ferrets grow easily like wild grass?" asks Isla. "Where do you think we should look for them?"

"I don't know," replies Charlie. "As you said, dead ferrets don't grow easily, and we could't possibly kill them for the hippogriffs."

"Ferrets are hard enough to find," says Isla. "Do you think Hagrid has some?"

"Dead ferrets?" Charlie pauses, thinking for a while. "He should be the one keeping the hippogriffs so maybe ... yes?"

"Well," Isla shrugs, "shall we go then?"

Charlie hesitates. He suddenly remembers his sight at the Divination class this morning. In his sight, it happened near Hagrid's hut. If they go there now, will his sight become true? Or was it just an illusion of what he wants not what will happen?

"Charlie?"

"Okay." Charlie nods. "Let's go."

They exit the forbidden forest and heads to Hagrid's hut. That hut is located right next to the forest so Charlie and Isla do not have to walk too far. They arrive a few minutes after leaving the forest.

"I'll check if Hagrid's home," says Charlie before running towards the main door. Isla just nods. She approaches Hagrid's pumpkin field which will be harvested soon.

Isla slowly walks down the field until she reaches the center part of it. She stands right next to a stinky wooden pole and automatically closes her nose.

What smell is this? asks Isla to herself. She looks around and suddenly realizes that the wooden pole is covered with stinky things. Slowly, Isla touches one of the things and suddenly pulls back while yelling, "ARGH!"

Charlie whom still in front of Hagrid's door asks loudly, "What is it, Isla?"

Isla looks at Charlie and waves her hand. With a loud voice, she replies, "Come here!"

Curious of the girl's finding, Charlie swiftly runs towards her standing spot. She smiles widely when Charlie arrives and quickly asks for Charlie's attention by pointing the wooden pole. Excitedly, she shouts, "Look!"

Now Charlie realizes that somethings are hanged on the pole. He squints his eyes, trying to figure out what things are on it. Those things are fury. Some are brown, some are black. Some also have white colors.

"Aren't these," Isla pauses, "dead ferrets?"

"Oh!" Charlie blinks. "Right! These are."

Isla hesitates. "Will it be okay if we bring them without Hagrid knowing?"

"Well, he's not home so we can't ask him now," says Charlie while looking to the hut. "We can go back here after class to tell him about the dead ferrets."

"Fair enough." Isla nods in agreement. "Then we'd better bring these to the forest."

"Yup."

Isla holds a dead ferret, but she spontaneously pulls back. "Merlin's beard, they're disgusting."

"They're dead, Isla, of course they're disgusting," replies Charlie with a chuckles. "If you don't want to bring them, I'll do it."

Isla scrunches. "No, I'll bring them with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," smiles Isla. She takes two dead ferrets off the pole. "I'll just bring them like this. I'm good."

"Fine." Charlie takes three dead ferrets and puts them around his neck. "Just tell me when you can't get enough of them."

Isla laughs.

They start walking back to the forbidden forest with five dead ferrets. Charlie silently feels grateful that his sight did not happen in the pumpkin field. Maybe that sight was not meant to happen immediately or even at all. That is fine, actually. Charlie cannot imagine how awkward would it be for both of them if his sight came true.

Charlie sees Isla's face has turned from happy to disgusted. That girl is positively cannot handle bringing the dead ferrets anymore, so why does she force herself?

"Isla," calls Charlie. He stops. Isla follows and turns to him. "Let me bring the ferrets."

Isla shakes her head. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," replies Charlie firmly. "Give them to me. I'll bring them."

Isla feels that she has no more options, so she gives the dead ferrets to Charlie. Charlie quickly puts them around his neck, joining the others. He smiles to Isla and asks, "Feel better?"

"Actually yes." Isla smiles and kisses him quickly on his left cheek. "Thank you, Charlie."

Without waiting for Charlie's reply, Isla swiftly walks towards the forbidden forest. Charlie stands still for a while, feeling shocked of what just happened. Did Isla just kiss him? Even though it was only on his cheek, but it was still counted as a kiss, wasn't it? Did his sight just become true?

Charlie blushes―a bit late, actually. Even though he knew that the kiss would suddenly happen, it still felt special. The spontaneous moment, the warm feeling, the heart beat...

He smiles and walks again. Well, seeing that moment on the crystal ball first before truly experiencing it is not that bad after all.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N.**

Hello!

This is my first Charlie/MC English fan fiction and to be honest I was quite struggling to write this x"DDD it's not hard to imagine the story but it's hard to write it in English since English is not my mother language :"))) I'm trying my best though. I hope you all like this fan fiction! Please leave kudos if you like this story and comment if you want to say something about the story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
